


We Should Really Fight More Often

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Damn That HiddlesConda, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Table Sex, slightly Dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have makeup sex with Tom. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Really Fight More Often

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> I was trying to finish a fanfic I've been working on for several days now (It just keeps getting longer and longer!) when this idea popped into my head, and I had to get it written before all the ideas left me.
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

You gripped the edge of the dining room table across from you as Tom pounded into you hard from behind. Long, strained moans escaped your mouth.

You didn’t even know what was going on. Well, you knew what was happening; Tom was fucking you into Valhalla, that’s what was happening. But things were happening so fast that the events seemed like a high speed playback in your mind.

This morning, you and Tom had gotten into quite an argument. You were seething when you slammed the door behind you and got into your car to leave for work. Not much was accomplished on your part, as you’d spent the day brooding over how angry you were rather than focusing on the tasks you’d been given.

The car screeched to a halt in the driveway when you got home; your driving always was a little on the reckless side when you were angry. You were still fuming when you unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. You hung your sweater up in the coat closet, kicked off your shoes, and dropped your purse on the floor with a sigh.

A shriek left your lips as you turned around and saw Tom standing right in front you. You hadn’t even heard him approach. Tom was wearing only a pair of black boxer-briefs and an expression that was quite unreadable.

You were about to go off on him for startling you, but you found yourself being shoved backwards. Your back hit the door with a loud thud, and then Tom’s lips were on yours. The kiss was rough and unrelenting, all tongues and teeth. Tom pulled his mouth off yours, reached up your skirt, gripped the thin fabric of your panties, and tore them off you. After throwing the defective garment over his shoulder, he grabbed your wrists and pinned them against the door above your head. Keeping them there with one hand, his other hand went back up your skirt. His thumb pressed hard against your clit, and you cried out in pleasure.

Tom buried his face in your neck and kissed, sucked, and nipped at the skin there as he kept circling your clit with his thumb. He kept up his ministrations until you came just moments later with his name on your lips. When you came down from your high, he dropped to his knees before you. He lifted your skirt and ducked his head under it, immediately putting his mouth on your wet centre.

You cried out and put a hand in his hair, running your fingers through it. Your grip tightened and you cried out louder when Tom roughly shoved two fingers inside you, curling them immediately to find that special spot that always made you see stars. He rubbed that spot and licked at your clit at the same time. It wasn’t long before your second climax washed over you. You moaned loudly and bent over Tom’s shoulder, your legs losing feeling; the strength to stand waning.

Tom pulled his fingers out of you and picked you up as you were, slung over his shoulder. He carried you to the dining room and set you down next to the table. He pulled your skirt down and helped you step out of it. Then he removed his underwear, revealing his massive erection. You stood there as he removed your blouse and threw it somewhere.

When you finally came to your senses for a second, remembering you were still mad at him, you held your hand to his chest.

“Tom, wait. Hang on a minute” you pleaded.

“No, no. I’m not finished with you yet” he replied, then turned you around and bent you over the table.

And that’s how you ended up where you were now, with Tom fucking you so hard you couldn’t think about anything but the way his huge cock felt inside you.

The edge of the table dug into your stomach as Tom’s hips slammed up against your ass. It hurt, but considering your third orgasm was fast approaching, you couldn’t bring yourself to care enough to adjust your position.

Not that you thought Tom would have let you, anyway. One hand was digging into your hip, and the other was pressed against your back, right below the nape of your neck. You weren’t going anywhere… not that you minded.

Tom’s thrusts increased in speed and strength, and you moaned loudly, nails trying to dig into the table’s surface.

“T—Tom! Oh god!” you shouted.

“Yes, darling. Take it. Take it all.” Tom said through gritted teeth. “Do you like the way my cock feels inside you?”

“Oh, god, yes! I love it!”

“Then come for me. Show me how much you love it.” Tom continued, pounding hard enough against you to leave bruises.

“Ah! Tom!”

“Come!”

“Nnnnnh! I… I…”

“Do it! Fucking come on my cock!” Tom shouted, giving you a smack on the ass.

The smack landed at the same time his cock drove into your g-spot, making you scream as you came hard around him.

Tom’s rhythm faltered and his breathing quickened, but he pulled out of you after you finished pulsing around him, rolled you onto your back, and pulled you up so you were sitting on the edge of the table. He looked down and saw the mark on your stomach where the edge of the table had dug in and bent down to kiss it.

You were about to ask him why he hadn’t come when he grabbed your hips and thrust himself back into you. Sweet lord… you didn’t think you could go again. But then Tom wrapped your legs around his waist and lifted you up, keeping his erection inside you as he held you in his arms, and it felt so good that you certainly didn’t want to interrupt whatever he was going to do.

Tom walked over to the stairs, kissing you the whole way. He carried you up the stairs, and you bounced on his cock as he ascended. That caused a smaller orgasm to wrack through you, and Tom groaned when your walls tightened around him. You were starting to wonder how he had not come already, and marveled at his willpower.

He was panting with the exertion by the time he reached the top of the staircase, so he walked up to the wall and leaned you back against it while he leaned against you, though he never let you out of his arms. He panted into your neck a few times before pulling you both away from the wall and walking to the bedroom.

When he got to the bed, Tom pulled you off of him and laid you down atop the comforter. Then he knelt between your legs and lifted one of them, putting it on his shoulder. After leaning down to wrap his arms around you, he entered you again and began to thrust.

Tom took your breasts in his hands and teased your nipples with his fingers. You moaned and dug your nails into his biceps, encouraging him to thrust harder. The harder he thrust, the harder he teased your nipples, and soon you were nearing the edge for a fifth time.

“Tom… I’m getting close again” you moaned. “I want you to come with me.”

Tom nodded, and his hips started to piston. He tweaked your nipples harder, and you both panted into each other’s mouths.

Just moments later, you came one last time, moaning Tom’s name as your walls clamped down around him. Your climax brought Tom right to the edge, and with only two more thrusts, he came almost painfully hard, crying out loudly as he finally filled you with his come. He collapsed on top of you and moaned with relief.

When Tom caught his breath, he began kissing you all over your face and neck; anywhere he could reach without moving too much.

“I’m sorry. Darling, I’m so sorry for—“

“Wait, Tom” you said, interrupting him. “You’re not seriously going to apologize for that little escapade, are you? Because that was fucking fantastic!”

“Oh, good. I was afraid I might have hurt you.”

“I’m good, Tom. Really, really good” you said with a smile.

“I’m glad, darling. I enjoyed that as well. No, my apology is for our fight earlier. I don’t get to be home nearly enough, and the last thing I want to do with you when I am home is fight. I take full blame. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Well, I… I suppose I forgive you…” you trailed off as you began thinking about the morning.

“You _suppose_ you forgive me?” Tom asked with concern.

“Well… no, I guess I do. Forgive you, I mean. I do forgive you. I just… This is going to sound incredibly stupid, but Tom, do you remember what we were arguing about this morning?”

Tom opened his mouth to answer, but couldn’t, so he shook his head and smirked. “I guess I don’t remember, either.”

“Tom, I think you managed to fuck my brain cells right out of me” you said with a giggle.

“Ehehehe! If it gets you to forget about why you’re upset with me in the first place, I’m going to do that every single time!” Tom joked.

“Hmm… It’s almost a shame that we don’t fight that much, then” you said with a wink.

“Yes… we should really fight more often.” Tom said, then wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. “Want to fight again tomorrow morning? Same time?”

You laughed. “Alright, on one condition: You come home angry, and I get to have my way with you this time.”

Tom leaned in and kissed you, his grin still on his face when he pulled away. “It’s a date.”


End file.
